


Almost...

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Pike almost lost her.





	Almost...

They shouldn't be here, together, like this. An empty shuttle bay, hidden between cargo, a dozen steps from the deep black of space, a dozen more from discovery…pun unintended….but Pike's brain barely worked when he was tangled with Tilly, technically so far down the rank ladder as to be untouchable, but he didn't care. He just wanted her fingers and her kisses, her nervous giddiness, herself wrapped around him, her hair surrounding them both like a tapestry, between them and the rest of the universe. He couldn't fight his need for her.

And he almost lost her.

He couldn't even wait for her to resettle her world after it had been upended in the network. Once the ship was steady, safe, secured, he ran to her, for her. She was a mess, in need of a clean uniform and cleaner self. He didn't care. She was still here, and he wanted to make sure. Tilly was in his arms as soon as his orbit entered hers, and that orbit hadn't broken apart yet. 

He almost lost her.

What happens when that whirlwind moves on? Where would it leave him, when he left Discovery? Would she follow? Would he even consider remaining? 

He would lose her, the way he feared most.

Until then, her lips and fingers and utter wonder and joy fueled him. And it would stave off the fear. Fear had no place between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a bit of a wall with writing atm, but this little thing kept rolling around, thumping for attention.


End file.
